


Cullen's Morning

by princessvicky01



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cullens morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Short fic about the start of an average day for Commander Cullen - before romance and after.





	

**Pre romance**

Waking with the sunrise as it streams in through the roof he groans and grumbles but gets up to dress in practice gear.

Down to the training yard, tired, he stretches and breaths, centring himself and waking up with the chill in the air.

Lazy practice sword strokes soon turn into furious thrusts, brutal arches and punishing swings. Once hot, with red sweat prickled skin, he stops, panting. Returning his weapons he retreats to shave, have a brief wash, get dressed and fix his curled hair. 

On his way to the kitchen he gets distracted, checking reports, and forgets breakfast until Josie sends a scout to fetch him. 

Collecting his toast, eggs and fried meat he settles at the nearest available seat. He’s not concerned who he’s next to, provided it isn’t Sera, who likes to mess up his hair before the day has even begun. 

He listens to the chatter and pipes in when he feels he has something worth adding, otherwise he is content with their company. 

 

**Once romanced**

He still wakes with the sunrise, however now an arm is draped across his chest, begging for five more minutes. With a chuckle he rises, kissing his love on the forehead, and slipping from her grasp. 

He dresses and trains the same. Unaware that his love watches adoringly from the battlement walls. 

Once he returns his love is already dressed, but he makes the time to hold her for a moment, until she complains with a sparkle in her eye that he is sweaty and smelly. Although that often merely ends with them back in bed. 

He gets ready the same and head to his office to find his love at the desk, reports organised, waiting to help, wearing a warm smile. 

After the urgent work is done he is dragged by her to breakfast where they sit side by side lost in quiet conversation until interrupted. Most mornings however their expressions of devotion run so pure and deep that no one has the heart to disturb them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble really but people seemed to like it on tumblr so am posting here :D


End file.
